Rovi Tatakai Naruto FanFic
by kidnapped-by-akatsuki
Summary: Rovi used to live on Earth. Somehow, she made it the Narutoverse, and for several weeks she wreaked havoc with an unknown force inside her. Will she be alone in this strange world, or will she have help, and be able to save lives? You can find out, as you read her story, and determine for yourself if she's a real ninja.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okay guys I'm saying this whenever I remember to put it in I IN NO WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN OR WILL CLAIM TO OWN NARUTO EVER okay with that out o cheesy way,chave fun reading and please review and tell me what you think I should do in fanfic ok? As of right now I have no clue who I'm putting with you, I plan on letting that take care of itself as the story goes on I suppose. Enough of my long intro, enjoy!

{story start}

Rovi sat in her room, once again, alone on a Friday night. It didn't bother her much, she had few friends and even fewer relationships. She was currently busy checking what was going on in naruto, the one thing that kept her from being completely insane.

"Maybe I should call my friends and see if they want to come watch Naruto with me... But why? It's not like I have any friends..." Rovi told herself quietly. A little voice in her head replied.

_"Yes you don't have friends, but you do have me. Isn't that a comfort?"_

Rovi sighed. She knew voices were bad, but she only thought of the voice as her inner self, what she really felt. Of course sometimes it got her in way too much trouble for it to be her thoughts, but it kept her from thinking she was skitzophrenic.

She stated at her computer in utter confusion. Sasuke and some guy who looked like he was wearing a mask was fighting someone who looked like Kabuto. She raised an eyebrow at how it turned out. The last she saw of it Naruto was defending Konoha from the Akatsuki.

"Fuck you to Kishimoto... Way to make all my dreams fall to pieces... I bet I could make this story turn out so much better... The only way for that would be for me to go there, and even I know that's not possible." Rovi put her computer to sleep and stared at the blank screen.

She didn't want to think of all the things that would make her head hurt, so she got ready for bed and turned on Three Days Grace. So far it was the only music that kept her from letting go and surrendering to the darkness in her mind.

As she drifted to sleep she thought of how it wasn't always like this. There used to be a time of peace.

_ Dream _

The forts thing that registered in Rovi's mind was that the room she was in was sterile. The walls were white. There were surgical tools on a counter to her left. There was a door in front of her. She was tied down to a table.

The door opened to reveal someone she recognized immediately. Orochimaru, the snake-sannin. He met her eyes with amusement.

"I see you're awake. Just in time for the operation, I assume. Excited? I would be. How I wish I could operate on myself. Alas I cannot. You will have to do. I have a special treatment for you. You are from a different reality. Ah yes, the confusion sets in."

Rovi stared at the pale black haired man. What the hell is going? She can't be in the Naruto world, that's just... Impossible.

She was brought back to the present with his next words. "After this operation, you may feel confused. You won't feel like yourself. You may even have a different personality. I doubt the skitzophrenia will go away though. You may even have a different personality for only you to deal with" By now Orochimaru was wearing a sadistic smile. As he was talking, the corners of his mouth rose, until most of his teeth were showing. His snake like eyes bore into Rovi. It was as if we was viewing her very soul.

_"What are you a pussy? You can't let this guy get to you!"_

"I take it you're ready for your new self? Either way, it's too late."

_"Give in to the darkness. I can help you. The only way you will survive is if you give in."_

Rovi stared as Orochimaru grabbed a rather jagged and rusty looking saw and turned back to her.

_"Just give in! I'm the only way you'll live. I am the darkness you've resisted for so long."_

Rovi's vision began to flash. She could feel no pain, yet she knew it was there. It had always been there, just past her consciousness.

_"Snap out of it! Let me take care of it. You will survive. You might even see the world in a whole new way."_

Rovi was finding it hard to hold on. Her whole body was going numb, and she felt as if she needed a long rest. 

"I suppose... You can take over... For a while..."

Her vision went black, the truest black there could be.

_ Was it a dream? I think not _

_Pitter pat pitter. Pit pat. _Rovi opened her eyes. She was laying under a tree, which created a canopy above her head. She couldn't remember how she got there.

"Why does my whole body hurt? I don't remember exercising lately... Sleep walk? No I would have fallen..."

_"Hey listen to me! You need to find people, soon. You just got operated on. Trust me"_

"What the hell?" Rovi hit her head with her hand a couple times. Silence. "Much better." Rovi examined her surroundings again. It was no longer raining, so they sky must be clear. She quickly decided to head off towards what seemed to be a trial. Best to start off somewhere neh?

From the trees the masked man was easily able to see the girl. Average size for someone her age. Of course he was guessing she was about 15. Black hair to the waist. Turtle neck, best and cargo pants. Nothing out of the ordinary. At least it seemed that way.

Kakashi had been watching the girl since he spotted her a few hours ago. Then she was covered in cuts and bruises. Now she was completely healed. If you call that normal, then you must need medication. Loads of it.

Kakashi quietly tracked the girl. He still didn't know her name, but from what he could tell, she was not a ninja by any means. She almost fell several times so far, and did a few times.

Kakashi felt an enemy's prescence nearby, and quickly jumped in front of the girl, just in time.

The fighting started so suddenly, Rovi nearly flew ten feet. There was suddenly a silver haired, masked man in front of her, who deflected several... Flying knives? No, kunai! The word suddenly came to her and she quickly grabbed several of them in a flash. The masked man looked at her in surprise.

"Behind you!" Rovi yelled at him, causing him to turn around abruptly, and he started to fend the other... Ninjas? Yeah they must be ninjas, Rovi thought to herself. Gripping the kunai she snatched she began to chuck them at the ninja trying to hurt? No it was bloodlust she felt from them.

_"Listen to me please! That mans name is Kakashi. He's on your side, so don't hurt him. Try and fend off the ninjas, he won't let you get hurt." _A storage voice was in Rovi's head. _'Who are you? Why are you in my head?'_ Rovi questioned the voice while dodging the attacks. The man who was apparently named, 'Kakashi' did seem to be helping her, do she tried to keep out of her way.

_"I guess you could call me your guardian angel, although I don't know god. Just do as I say. I'm your head right? I don't want you hurt since I am you."_

_'Fine. Can you please be quiet so I can focus on not dying?"_

Rovi's head was suddenly quiet. Whoever it was was gone. Rovi blocked an attack from one of the other ninjas, and he flew back a few feet, which gave her just enough time to chuck the kunai at him. She clenched her eyes as it left her fingers. When she opened her eyes, it had pierced right where his heart was, and was several inches in.

Rovi's eyes widened in fear. She just _killed _someone. It was I'm self defense, so it must be justified. Rovi stared at her hands, and was certain she saw blood on them. Covering them. His blood. It took her a while to notice the man was looking at her, waiting for her to move.

Rovi fell to her knees. _'Whoever you are in my head, exactly who are you? What did you do to me? I would never kill someone. Yet when you appear, I kill someone.'_

_"I don't know how to explain it to you. I barely understand it either. I can tell you one thing. You aren't who you think you are. Neither am I. I used to be you- I mean you weren't real until I slept last night. Blame the bastard Orochimaru." The inner voice replied._

After the voice was finished, visions flashed through Rovi's mind. Images of a black haired man, cutting into her. Her body became numb again. Her vision was flashing again.

"Damn you... Orochimaru...

Kakashi stared at the girl. She just... Fell forward. Like a doll. Her last words were about Orochimaru. Does this mean she's his experiment? If it does she needs to get to Konoha as soon a possible.

A/N: okay guys there's the first chapter IM SORRY IT WAS SO DEPRESSING! I promise to make it better if I get reviews... Soon I function off reviews THEY ARE MY FOOD AND SOURCE OF LIFE! Just kidding guys =^.^= but please do review, I would like to know what you think if you have the time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay guys I'm here to type the next chapter, and I already have a good plan of what its going to be about. If you can please review, I would appreciate feedback about what you guys think!

This is how the talking in head goes.

"_Dark Rovi, original from beginning of first chapter."_

'_Normal Rovi talking in head, thoughts.'_

"Normal speech."

Rovi awoke in a hospital. White walls, white sheets. White _everything._ She cautiously sat up and discovered there were no machines in the room, and everything was indeed white.

"_You shouldn't have let yourself pass out. Now we don't know where we are."_

'_I'll find out. Just give me some time...'_

Rovi stood up and looked out the window. The street across from the building was lined with smaller buildings, some of them apartments.

Rovi was lost in thought, trying to find out where she could be when the door opened, and revealed a silver haired masked ninja.

"Huh, the Hokage was right you are awake. Come with me you need to talk to him."

Rovi had nearly jumped _out_ the window when he appeared, and decided to say nothing about it and follow him wherever he was taking her.

'_Who's the Hokage?'_

"_The Hokage is the leader of the village. This means you're in Konoha. Try to see if you can live here and go to the academy. I assume you are good with talking to people?"_

'_I'm okay I guess. Just tell me when there is a bad person I need to avoid. And what can I call you?' _There was a pause before the response. One word, said simply and quietly.

"_Hakai."_

Rovi noticed Kakashi stopped walking when she walked into him.

"S-sorry, I was busy thinking..."

Kakashi grunted in response, and knocked on the door. There was a murmured response and he opened the door.

"Hokage-sama, here she is."

Rovi walked in slowly and looked at the old man. He was indeed, _very _old. He stared at her with searching eyes, and she became rather unnerved.

"Ah, yes. May I ask you your name?"

Rovi swallowed and replied, "Rovi- Rovi..."

'_What's my last name!"_

'_Tatakai.'_

"R-rovi Tatakai.

The mans eyes widened. "Tatakai? According to our sources they are all dead. How is it you survived?"

Rovi didn't know the answer, however Hakai did.

"I uh- I had a way to keep myself alive. I don't remember what happened, but I have nightmares about it. Blood. Lot's of blood..."

That seemed to calm the Hokage and he spoke once more. "How would you like to be trained as a ninja of Konoha? Until you are able to pay for rent we can cover for you, but when you can pay we won't. You can start a new life."

Rovi seemed to think about it for a while before responding. "I would like that very much." She bowed and continued. "Thank you very much, I appreciate your kindness."

The Hokage suddenly smiled. "Just promise me you won't make _too _much trouble." He reached into his desk and took out a small bag of what seemed like money, and a pair of keys. He threw them to Rovi and she was surprised when she caught them.

"Kakashi, would you mind showing Rovi her apartment? It's the same building as yours. Also, show her where the Academy is. She starts tomorrow. Make sure she gets the scrolls she needs for graduation."

Kakashi grunted and led Rovi out of the room.

Of course the old man would leave it to Kakashi. Not only did he have to teach some brats how to be ninjas, he had to show some girl around town. Not that he really minded, but there were other things he could be doing. When he got her the scrolls he could get the next book of his series. This was the third time he'd read it so far.

As they walked down the street, Kakashi explained where everything was. When they reached the Academy, he told her when class started. He told her to go to room 205 for class. Rovi nodded and kept her eyes on the ground.

'_How do you know so much about this place? And how did you know it was Konoha?'_

"_Like I said. I'm from a different world. Here you're 13 years old. I was sixteen. This was all a tv show, fake, not real... And for me to be here is more than enough. I can show you everything I know tonight, while you sleep."_

"Hey, Rovi. You okay? You seem out of it." Kakashi drawled. He did care about her he decided. He would do what he could to help her become a ninja.

"Oh yeah I'm fine sorry, I have a lot to think about sometimes and I forget to live in the moment." Rovi grinned sheepishly with her arm up and her hand on the back of her head.

"Okay, well we need to stop by the bookstore for some scrolls, and I was wondering how much you know about chakra. If you want me to I can train you personally, or else you might not be able to pass."

Rovi thought for a moment and then said with enthusiasm, "Thanks Kakashi-sensei! Is it okay for me to call you that? I don't care... I'll look at the scrolls when I get home. Hey do you think the bookstore would have books on my clan? I don't know very much about them."

Kakashi felt a ghost of a smile as he replied, "We can ask, and I'll start training you tomorrow, and we can get you more ninja clothes and supplies. Hokage-sama gave you more than enough."

When they reached the bookstore Rovi was off looking at books while Kakashi got the scrolls needed for genin rank. When Rovi returned she had several scrolls and a few books with her.

"I found some on my clan _and_ I found some with some cool jutsu's. I might not be able to preform them yet, but if I have them I can at least memorize them in no time!" She quickly paid for the scrolls Kakashi bought, and the ones she found. He stayed back to get _his _book, if you know what I mean.

Rovi stood outside and waited for him to come out, and then they headed to the apartments. It was close enought to the Academy that she could run there in a few minutes, so she was pleased enough.

Rovi sat inside her new apartment and stared. It was already furnished, and for some reason there was some random heat up ramen in the cupboards. Lots of it. She quickly made herself some, and grabbed the book on her clan.

The first page was rather mysterious, "There is little known of the Tatakai clan, for they stay in shadows and kill those who oppose their loved ones in the dark of the night." Rovi's interest was caught and she kept reading.

"They are rumored to control the four main elements, fire, water, air and earth, without hand seals, thus it is a bloodline trait. Not all Tatakai have been confirmed to have it, but all do have the famous Kekki Genkai of their clan. It has no name. It causes the iris of the eyes to become white and black, like a ying yang, and in some cases red and black. Survivors of the Tatakai's attack claim that it can mimic all other Kekki Genkai."

"WHAT THE OW OW HOTT!" Rovi jumped up and grabbed a glass of water to keep her mouth from burning.

The remainder of the book was about the villages the Tatakai destroyed, and any of the known survivors of the clan. There were none.

'_Are you sure we are from the Tatakai clan? What if we aren't and we get in trouble?'_

"_Trust me Rovi. We are from the Tatakai clan. Now go to bed so you can learn everything I know, and be rested for tomorrow."_

Rovi sighed and finished off her ramen, then ran to the one bedroom in the apartment, and crashed.

Rovi groaned as she was forced awake by some unknown force called the sun. It was right in front of her bed, window with curtains wide open.

"OH SHIT!" Rovi jumped up and checked the time. Thankfully she had enough time to make her hair, not bed head, and she threw her ninja scrolls in the bag they came in. It was actually a pretty nice bag, with straps like a backpack.

Rovi ran out of the apartment, barely remembering to lock the door after her. she reached to school just on time and ran panting into the room.

"Hey who's that?" People were looking at her and pointing. Rovi rolled her eyes.

'_You were right, these people are stupid.'_

"_Some of them are. Try not to piss anyone off, you know as much about them as I do now."_

'_Yeah I know the same stuff but it seems like you get it better.'_

Rovi looked around until she saw the sensei, Iruka. He proceeded to introduce himself and told her to sit next to Naruto. Rovi had to pretend to not know who he was until she saw who everyone was glaring at. There was a seat next to him and a certain raven haired boy.

'_God why do I have to sit next to Sasuke?'_

Rovi jumped up onto the desk she would be sitting at and sat down next to Naruto.

'Man I bet she's going to ignore me and only talk to Sasuke that jerk... Getting all the girls to like him... He's not even that great...'

"Hi my name is Rovi. I assume you're Naruto?"

A/N: Okay guys so just incase you are confused, Rovi from earth dimension, is now Hakai. This is important, so remember ok? Feel free to tell me what you think, and if you have anything you want to see happen ok? Seeya next time!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay guys I'm back! Thanks for the reviews, I'm going to try and make this chapter longer, since I'm typing earlier. I also came to the conclusion that The conversations between Rovi and Hakai are confusing, so I came up with something. Their conversations will be like Zetsu. Hakai is **bold, **and Rovi is normal. I didn't put this in the last chapter, but Hakai translates to destruction, which I thought was very fitting. You will all understand soon, but until then enjoy!

The blonde haired boy turned and stared at who just talked to him. She was smiling and looking _straight _at him. Not Sasuke. Naruto. His face was suddenly beaming with excitement, and he responded, "Of course I am! I'm so awesome you can tell who I am from afar! Believe it!"

Rovi laughed at him. "Nice to know Ill be sitting next to at least one cool person!" She then focused her attention on Iruka-sensei. He was busy talking about kunai, and how to sharpen them.

All around the classroom people were whispering. "She completely ignored Sasuke. I don't like her. She completely disrespects him. We have to do something about it." The speaker had long blonde hair in a high pony tail.

"Ino calm down! At least we don't have to worry about her trying to take Sasuke from us. She seems more like the kind of person to hang out with Naruto or Kiba-kun. But we do need to let her know her behavior is not approved of."

"Why of course Sakura! What a wonderful realization!" Ino flipped her hair and giggled, and the two continued to whisper their plans.

A few seats down a girl with pale eyes and purple hair sat, having heard every word. Sakura and Ino thought they could talk peacefully in the classroom and not be heard, but Hinata was tired of how they acted. Maybe this girl could change their attitude. Hinata had to warn her. She quickly wrote a note, folded it and wrote Rovi's name on it.

The note quickly made it to Rovi, no one bothering to read it for fear of it being from Sakura. They were all afraid she might take out her wrath on them.

Rovi was surprised when she got a note. She had been engrossed in the techniques higher ninjas use. She quietly opened it up and stared at the curly writing. _"You need to be careful, Sakura, pink hair, and Ino, blonde ponytail, are planning something against you. Its about the other boy you sit next to. Please show them up, the whole class wants you to. -Hinata."_

Rovi was surprised even more. Only the first day, and people liked her. Except of course Sakura and Ino. They were minor distractions, and she had a feeling she could get them to leave her alone.

Rovi quickly scrawled a response back to Hinata. _"Thanks for the warning. And don't worry, I have it covered. They will indeed be shown up, and no longer bother me or anyone I tell them to leave alone. except the boy they are rabid for. I don't think I want to help him out. Seems like a jerk to me. -Rovi."_

SHe put Hinata's name on it and it was passed to her. Hinata smiled, and continued to pay attention to Iruka-sensei once more.

Iruka-sensei announced there was a ten minute break for snacks and going to the bathroom, and he seemed to look over his notes for what he was going to teach next. Rovi tilted her seat on its back legs and stretched.

Within seconds Sakura and Ino reached her side of the room, Rovi met their eyes evenly.

'**Be careful. Whether or not they look it, they can kick butt.'**

"I got this. How do you think the bloodline works?"

Before Hakai could respond the pair of girls made it to her seat. Rovi focused her eyes on them again.

"I believe, you were disrespecting our friend Sasuke here. That's not allowed." Sakura said with _way _too much attitude in her voice.

'Let's do this Hakai!'

"I don't think I asked if it was allowed, I just did it. Do you have a problem with how I act?" Rovi replied nonchalantly.

Ino scrunched her eyes and glared at Rovi. "Yeah I have a problem with it! Sasuke is the coolest hottest guy in the room! You have no right to ignore him and act like he doesn't exist! Apologize right now! If you don't you'll regret it!"

'**Try to pull the ground up from under them with your hand.'**

Rovi acted immediately and they flew in the air and landed with a thud.

"How's that for an apology? Would you like another?"

'**This time imagine taking the moisture out of the air and drench them."**

Rovi imagined the best she could and threw her arm in their direction. Within seconds they were both drenched in water, sweat, and whatever moisture was in the air.

Rovi began laughing, and before she could help it, she was on the floor trying not to hyperventilate.

The class was stunned for a few seconds, then they began cheering and laughing as well. Iruka-sensei seemed to ignore them all completely, and told the class to get seated.

Onyx eyes glared at Rovi. Sasuke didn't like her. Likely, she didn't know he was a Uchiha, but she did still blatantly not give a crap about him. As she took her seat, he continued to glare. He nudged her.

Rovi glanced at him and wrinkled her nose l ike she smelled something bad.

"Can I help you?" She whispered.

"What the hell did you just pull? That's at least chunin level. And you used little chakra."

Rovi smirked. "I have not the answers you seek. Leave me in alone in peace."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. 'How dare this... this girl tell me what to do! Whatever I'll fight her and find her true strength some other time.'

Rovi was inwardly laughing at what she said to Sasuke.

'**That was a Yoda as I've ever seen a ninja be... Good job. I think you have the classes admiration. Now if I were you I would memorize the hand seals you need to know. Iruka-sensei will understand.'**

'Okay, and I have a feeling becoming a ninja is going to be fucking awesome!'

After school Rovi ran to the apartments where Kakashi said he would meet her. She had managed to memorize the Bushin seals, and Henge seals. Kakashi, who was on time for some strange reason, was leaning on Rovi's door when she got there. She quickly dropped off her bag and grabbed the money she had been given, then followed Kakashi to where all the stores were.

Their first stop was to a clothing store, which Kakashi refused to enter. Rovi came out within twenty minutes with sever turtlenecks of different colors, a few vests of the same color, and what can only be described as ninja pants. They aren't cargo pants, becuase they are _ninja._

The next place they went to was the weapon store. Kakashi went in with Rovi and got the normal Genin essentials, while Rovi browsed the swords. For some reason Rovi felt like she needed two swords, but all she had seen so far were too big for how she wanted to wear them.

Eventually she reached the back corner, which had a conveniently flickering light. On a small stand stood two thin, yet razor sharp matching katanas. On the hilt they had ying yangs, and their sheaths were black with no design. They came with straps, and Rovi knew she could use these how she wanted to. After she checked the price, she knew they were meant for her. They were the same a small pack of shuriken.

Rovi ran up to the counter where Kakashi was waiting with the other stuff she needed to buy. Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow at the katanas, but said nothing. After they ahd bought everything, the two dropped by the apartments to drop it off, and headed towards the training field.

"You have two days until graduation. Do you think you can pull it off?" Kakashi questioned while reading his book full of oh so interesting facts.

"I can do it. I was able to use my bloodline earlier, so I think I can pull this off." Rovi said while thinking about her new katanas. So many possibilities...

"Excuse me? You have a bloodline ability? This I would like to see. Do you mind showing me?" Kakashi was indeed interested, and wanted to see what Rovi could do only a day after learning about her clan.

"Of course. I was hoping I could practice sometime soon." Rovi reached out her hand and imagined water being drawn into a dagger shape, then freezing. Before Kakashi knew it, Rovi was holing a ice kunai.

"You could have told me that before we bought you kunai you know..." Kakashi said while sweat dropping.

"Eh I'll still need them, it takes time to make them and they melt fast." Rovi chucked it at a tree and it shattered into thousands of slivers of ice.

By that time they reached a clearing, and Rovi recognized it as the place where they trained in the anime.

"Okay, I take it you know what chakra is?" Kakashi asked, putting his book away.

Rovi nodded and waited for him to start. He thought for a while before he acted.

He lunged towards Rovi, and it seemed like he wanted to kill her. Rovi reacted by instinct. Nothing more she told her self. It wasn't really _her _after all.

She gave in to the darkness.

"**Utter control. Oh how I love sharing a body." **Rovi had transformed into _Hakai._ Hakai twisted around and dodged his attack with ease. Hand seals flew to her hands and before she knew it she was hurling gusts of wind at Kakashi.

"**Wind Knife Jutsu!"** The wind was going at an alarming speed, and Kakshi was barely able to get out of the way in time. Hakai realized who he was and paused.

"**Kakashi why the hell are you attacking me?"** Kakashi was speechless. He could see, not only feel the difference in Rovi's behavior.

Hakai rolled her eyes. **"I'm not Rovi. It's hard to explain. I'm leaving she doesn't really need me right now."**

With that Rovi was once again in control, and started looking around like she'd been imprisoned for years.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME! SOME SORT OF GEN-JUTSU?" Rovi was looking around frantically, as if she was about to be attacked.

"Rovi calm down. I was testing you. Although I did not expect you to react like that... What the hell is inside you?" Kakashi was keeping himself a safe distance from her. He could take no chances when she might use that jutsu again.

Rovi sighed. "Chill Kakashi. You just met Hakai. She is the reason I'm not dead. I'm going to my apartment. I don't think you want to train me right now. You'll probably go report to the Hokage that I'm a freak and I need to be contained. Just remember who she is. Not me. Hakai."

With that Rovi walked away back towards the apartments. She had studying to do.

A/N: There you guys go! Hope you liked it! I made the wind jutsu up, and in case you're wondering, yes the four elements are inspired from LoK (Legend of Korra). Either way I think it's a useful technique and wouldn't mind getting it myself... Well, be sure to tell me what to think if you have the time! I love all my readers! Even though I probably don't have many yet, I still love you guys. 3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay guys, I'm officially in heaven. I found diamond in minecraft, made a nether portal, finished the first season of heroes, _and _got an awesome review. The review asked a question that I'm sure many of you want to know. I don't necessarily have an update schedule, but if you want me to get one I can. I currently update whenever I get a great idea, and I would have yesterday but something happened. I will no longer type on my computer because it decided to crash after I typed four pages of the next chapter which I'm hoping you guys really like. My computer is fine, but it's been weird. I also realized something else about Rovi. Without meaning to, she's like Nikki from Heroes. I guess I did start both at the same time, but hey, I got the idea more from a song than from the show. Anyways I'm done rambling, so here's the chapter!

Rovi glared at her bedroom wall. Hakai hadn't said a word since they got home, and it pissed her off. Whatever she had done to Kakashi had scared him enough for him to keep his distance. Rovi didn't want to do that to people. She wanted to be their friend. Not hurt them.

**'That's why I had to do it Rovi. You could get killed with that mentality. What makes you think people will _wait _for you to think and act when they a trying to attack you? Face it that's why I'm here. Without me you would be dead from whatever killed out clan. Snap out of it. The exam is in two days. You need to master the Henge jutsu. Now.'**

Rovi growled. Not necessarily at Hakai, but at the world. Everything is messed up.

'Before I start, I need to know something. Why is it so easy for you to try to kill people? It should be hard. Not that easy.'

**'You don't know what I know. The world is a cold hard place. Where I'm from people manipulate you if you don't protect yourself. I've learned to harden myself from everything. I've made myself unbreakable. I'll do what I need to keep myself safe. I'll help you too.'**

'What could have been done to you to make you not trust anyone?'

**'I do trust people. People I know won't hurt me. Back on Earth, my own mother tried to kill me. With sleeping pills. She was bipolar and had schizophrenia. I guess that's where we get it from. They sent me off to my dad. He was a drunk. He lied to me hundreds of times. They sent me to foster homes. I never had a family. I never had a childhood. I learned to look at the world how it really was. Cold and dark. Now learn the Henge jutsu. You need it tomorrow.'**

Rovi sighed but obliged. From what she read about chakra, it went through the body like blood. A system that had balance, and flow. Her fingers formed the hand seal and she tried to feel her chakra flowing.

It seemed like there were two types of chakra in her veins. One was dark and the other was light, like ying and yang. Like the Tatakai clan. Rovi groped for the light chakra, and felt it flow to her hands. In a poof she transformed into Kakashi.

'Is that good?'

**'Yes. Now rest. You used a little too much chakra.'**

'Oh, one more thing. I'm glad I can rely on you. I have someone to watch my back. Thanks.'

Rovi barely made it to class on time. She ran into the room right when Iruka-sensei proofed in with a tied up Naruto. She quickly took h seat. Iruka-sensei looked pissed as hell. What was it that Naruto did? Oh right. He painted on the Hokage monument.

"Naruto, you want to become the Hokage and have people respect you one day but how can they when you pull these stunts?" Iruka-sensei had a vein that was about to burst. Not supposed to happen.

"Thanks to you everyone has to review the Henge jutsu! Everyone line up by height!"

Most of the class groaned and cursed at Naruto's stupidity.

Rovi glared at the floor. She was the shortest by a head.

'God I hate being so short. We're you this short on earth?'

**'Actually I was. And everyone made sure to remind me every day. It really does suck.'**

Eventually it was Rovi's turn, and she pulled off the jutsu flawlessly. Several people in the class muttered obscenities.

"Damnit got showed up by the new kid. Fathers gonna be pissed."

"Man Sasuke's going to notice her and not me. So unfair!"

Rovi smirked at the last one. It was obviously Sakura, and she would likely plan something.

When she too her seat someone threw a paper ball at the back of her head. Rovi knew who it was and where she was sitting. She lifted her hand up quickly, and said pink head went flying to the front of the room.

Sakura apologozed several times and sent a glare at Rovi. Boy was she piseef. This caused Rovi to smirk at her success.

Sasuke glared at the strage girl sitting next to him. There was an aura about her that he didn't like. It was like she was two people, not one. There were two opposite chakra signatures coming from her in waves. She must not know how to control it. This would make it easy to track her.

Rovi sat through the rest of the day thinking with Hakai. Tonight she needed to master the shadow clone jutsu. Not the fake clones that proofed at contact, but the solid ones with chakra.

She noticed on her way home that Sasuke was trying to follow her. Rovi ducked through many alleys, and did her best to lose him. She wasn't sure if she did, because when she reached her apartment, Kakashi wasn't there to train her. She waited for ten minutes before she headed to the training field.

When she got there she did the same thing she did the night before, but instead of a clone of _herself _like you would expect, she got Hakai in the flesh.

"Holy crap! How are you not in my head!" Rovi yelled when she realized who it was.

**"You know, I'm not sure. You might have used my chakra, so I appeared. Think, this could come in handy in battle. Instead of one enemy, they get two with different skills. Quite useful. Make sure to use your chakra this time."**

With that, Rovi gave it another try, but found that she only had the light chakra. So the dark _was _Hakai's. She easily made three separate clones, and then released them. She had a question to ask Hakai.

"Why are your eyes like the Tatakai clan's but mine are normal?"

Hakai thought for a minute before she came to her conclusion. **"I bet you I have the Tatakai chakra, and you have normal chakra. Quickly, see I'd you can control an element without me inside you."**

Rovi quickly sent some earth flying at a tree.

**"This means we are the same person. Obviously both Tatakai. I most likely I control the kekki genkai. Now for some real training. Troy to hit me and dodge my attacks."** The two of them proceeded to attack each other.

Meanwhile on the other side of the city, Kakashi was talking to the Hokage. Not by his choice mind you. He wanted to train Rovi so she could pass the exam the next day. He was called there by the Hokage.

"How do you know Rovi is on our side Kakashi?" Said the Hokage.

"Why would she wish us harm? She has no family. No reason to hate Konoha." Kakashi drawled.

"I feel she is hiding something from us. Something important. We need to find out what it is." The Hokage tried to look Kakashi in the eyes, but he looked away.

"Well there is something. But I'm not sure yet. I wanted to see her skills yesterday, and attacked her. I wasn't going to hurt her, but I think she thought I was. She used a high level jutsu and her personality changed. She realized who I was and stopped. Then she was herself again and freaked out."

The Hokagealmost laughed. "I know how we can check."

'Damnit.' Sasuke thought. 'She got away. Much better at running than I thought. I'll find out eventually. Just wait.'

Rovi got to her apartment right when the sun went down. Hakai was inside her again. They had trained hard, and Rovi was exhausted. She fell onto her bed without getting undressed. She was ready for tomorrow.

Rovi woke with the sun. About six o'clock. The exam started at eight. Rovi quickly took a shower, and got dressed in a dark blue turtleneck, black vest and ninja pants. That's what they were. Ninja.

Rovi made two bowls of ramen and wolfed both of them down. After all, she was eating for two. Well not like she was pregnant. Well she might as well be. By then it was 7:45. Rovi ran to the Academy and made it with five minutes to spare. Everyone was in their assigned seats, but they were all talking excitedly. All but Naruto.

Rovi quickly took her seat next to him and decided to talk to him.

"Hey Naruto! Are you excited! I am. I had coffee this morning, and two bowls of ramen."

"Oh hey Rovi. Glad you're happy. How do you know you're gonna pass? You just got here and knew nothing two days ago." Naruto replied staring at the floor dejectedly.

"Naruto I believe in myself. Don't you? I believe in you. Just do your best. Everything will work out. I promise." Rovi grinned at Naruto, who was about to reply, but was interrupted by Iruka-sensei.

"Mizuki-san will come in here and announce the name to come to the room next door for the test. Good luck everyone."

Rovi was the last to go to the testing room. When he got there she it iced there was nothing in the table. In fact, Iruka and Mizuki were packing up.

"Uh hey I need to test still." Rovi said loud enough for both of them to hear.

They exchanged looks.

"Rovi I have something to inform you of." Iruka started. "We have orders from the Hokage that you aren't allowed to be a ninja yet. You've been here for four days. We can't put the village in your hands." Iruka finished lamely.

Rovi stood there for a minute. She started slowly. "So you're telling me..." Her voice started to rise. The room began to get hotter. "That I came all the way to Konoha... To train as a ninja... And I can't be trusted?"

In a flash Rovi disappeared. Instead Hakai stood before them. By now the room was boiling. **"You know nothing! I've seen the future of Konoha, and I came here from a different world so I **_**could save your goddamned village!"**_

Hakai bolted from the room. Within seconds she was on the outskirts of the city, then over the wall. She found a sturdy tree and sulked.

Kakashi followed Rovi. He could tell from a distance that she was boiling with anger. This was the mission however, and he had orders. Orders that he had to terminate.

Hakai could feel Kakshi coming closer. She ignored him. He and the rest of the village could perish in the future for all she cared.

Kakashi appeared beside her.

"Exactly what were you talking about back there? And are you Hakai or Rovi?"

Hakai sighed, "I'm Hakai. I'm not from here, I know everything about this place. All that happens. I just want to help. I need to stop Sasuke. The Akatsuki. Orochimaru before he finds more victims. I'm surprised I don't have the curse mark. I checked. Nothing. I need to help people." Hakai looked Kakash in the well, eye, and asked him, "Let me help. Please. Talk to the Hokage. Please?"

Kakshi couldn't stand it anymore. He broke out laughing.

Rovi was bewildered.

"You passed. That was a test. You are now a ninja of the hidden leaf."

A/N: There you go! I like this version more. Be sure to review okay? It reminds me that this exists. I'm not kidding. I have terrible memory. And funny fact. While I was typing this I was listening to pandora. Every song I heard matched what I was typing. Like seriously. It freaked me out. Anyways, I hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I apologize for not updating recently but I've been rather busy with school, you know finals? Yeah I have them this next week, that and relatives suddenly being here…. Not easy to get time to type. But now I have time, and I promise to make this chapter as long as I can. Okay? Since I've had too much time to think about this chapter, I have a lot of plans. Enjoy!

Rovi stared at Kakashi for a few seconds before it sunk in. "THAT WAS ALL A TEST? WHY WHAT DID I DO TO KONOHA/! WHAT IF IRUKA-SENSEI IS HURT! HE IS OKAY RIGHT?"

Kakashi laughed. "Irukas fine. No love for Mizuki I see?"

Rovi suddenly stared at the ground. "He can go die in hell for all I care. Anyways, where is my headband?"

Kakashi sighed. 'Kids are so impatient these days.' He reached into his back pocket and took a headband Rovi didn't recognize.

It had black cloth, the normal leaf village symbol, and something very different. It had two ying yangs on each side of the metal plate that had the Konoha symbol on it. It seemed very, Tatakai.

"Uhh, Kakashi, what is that?" Rovi asked eyeing the modifications.

"It is the only Tatakai artifact Konoha owns. I was thinking since you were a Tatakai, it was yours." Kakashi handed it to Rovi who stared at it for a few seconds.

"Awesome! My headband gets to be different than the rest!"

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. "You should head home. Early day tomorrow."

Rovi nodded and ran back to the village, and over the wall.

'**Careful Rovi. That could be a tracking device. Or a signal to other ninjas who you are. If it stands for the Tatakai clan, then other people are likely to know as well.'**

'Calm down Hakai. They can already track us too well as it is. What do I need to know for tomorrow?'

'**Nothing I can give you. Just go home and relax. The only thing that needs to be done is find a way to keep Sasuke here. You can relax.'**

Rovi sighed. Relax, as if. She planned on learning more about her clan. If she could at least.

When Rovi reached her apartment, she immediately found her books, and started reading. It was all very repetitive, and none of it made any sense. Mostly who was attacked by the Tatakai. Nothing useful.

Rovi skimmed through most of it, until the final chapter. It was titled, "The Tatakai, and How They Obtain Their Powers." The chapter stated that anyone the Tatakai killed, gave them their powers. Suddenly the whole book meant more.

'Hakai! Did we just read the same thing?'

'**I was busy thinking but the chapter did catch my interest. That is interesting. But its late. Go to bed. Now'**

Rovi groaned, but got in bed and was ready to awaken early.

Blood. Blood everywhere. It was, as if someone painted a whole village with blood. Their own blood. No matter where Rovi ran, her eyes saw in red and black. No shades, just red and black.

Rovi ran, and ran, but it still followed her. Something forced her to stop running. There was a man. Black hair in a ponytail. Red eyes with commas. Sharingan. Uchiha Itachi. More blood.

Itachi? Was he the one that killed the Tatakai?

Suddenly Rovi was running again. The red started to fade, and she found out she was in a forest. The floor of the forest was strange. Always moving… As if it was a… Snake. Suddenly there were fangs everywhere. Rovi tried to run, but she was suddenly tied down to a table. A man with snake eyes stared down at her. Cold metal glinted in his hands. Suddenly there was man with circle glasses next to him.

They stared at Rovi, like she was a test animal.

In their minds, she was.

Rovi suddenly jumped out of bed sweating like crazy. "What the hell just happened!"

Rovi released Hakai.

"**Obviously you just had a nightmare. Not to say it wasn't scary. Calm down. You won't be hurt with me here."**

"B-but how- why- does any of it make sense to you?"

Hakai stood there for several minutes. **"Yes and no. Itachi was the one who killed the Tatakai clan. He can do a gen jutsu, and he probably made it so everyone looked like an enemy when they weren't. You were obviously there, saw through it and ran away. Orochimaru then kidnapped you. I don't know for how long though. But you did eventually get away. The same time I was put in your body. " **

Rovi was speechless. She sat on her bed before Hakai poofed. She went back to bed. Staying up all night wouldn't help her.

When Rovi woke up she had forgotten about the nightmare. Hakai hadn't, but she didn't bring it up. Rovi showered and put on a black t shirt, and her vest on over that. Ninja pants.

ROvi retrieved her katanas from their place on her dresser. She put one on her left hip and the other on her right shoulder. By then class was about to start so she ran to the Academy. Rovi was pleased to see Naruto sitting happily with his headband. Rovi ran and sat next to him and the two started up a conversation about ramen.

After a while there was screaming in the hallway, and two _prissy, _if I do say so myself, girls came running in and proceeded to scream at each other.

ROvi, not wanting to put up with their crap, pulled her hand up causing the ground underneath them to create a barrier between them. The barrier split in half and Rovi moved both of her hands away from each other, which caused the two girls to be pushed from each other.

Rovi proceeded to yell, "GO GET A ROOM AND LEAVE US INNOCENTS ALONE!"

Once again, several people in the class laughed, and Rovi glared Sakura down. Boy was she pissed.

Iruka settled down the class, and Rovi made the floor as it was before. No way was she getting in trouble for leaving a mess.

At this time, Naruto was sitting in front of Sasuke on his desk.

The guy behind Naruto just _had_ to bump him, and the two collided their lips with each other. Rovi burst out laughing, and did her best to contain herself. Sakura was talking to Naruto menacingly when Rovi stood in front of him.

"If you want to hurt my friend, you have to go through me."

Sakura's eyes widened and then she glared at Rovi.

"I'm sick of you telling me what to do! I run this school not you! All the guys like me not you! So leave me alone!" Sakura threw a pathetic punch towards Rovi's face.

Rovi stepped aside, and watched Sakura almost fall. Then she gave her a push with a huge gust of wind, and Sakura went head first down the stairs.

"You don't own me. So I wont do as you say. I will give respect when you give back. You say I should stop telling you what to do, yet you tell others what to do all the time. Typical hypocrite. Leave me alone from now on."

Iruka, for some strange reason, had completely ignored them.

"Okay class, today is the last day you meet in here. I'm about to assign your teams."

Iruka read off a list, and Rovi completely zoned out.

Suddenly Rovi heard her name, followed by Naruto yelling at Sasuke about him not wanting to be on the same team.

Rovi jumped up, "YESSS I'M ON NARUTO'S TEAM!" Rovi looked around and noticed everyone staring at her, and deadpanned. "Uh, never mind. Continue complaining Naruto. Saukra shut up. No one cares."

Sakura proceeded to glare at Rovi and huffed. She had just been telling Ino off for getting on Sasuke's team.

'God that girl is so like annoying. I mean, I finally get everything I can dream of, and she has to go and ruin my moment. What a royal-' Sakura stopped in her thought and just glared at Rovi. Not very threatening mind you.

After everyone knew who's team they were on, Iruka released everyone. Well, everyone but Rovi.

"Rovi, I need to talk with you." Iruka said while reading a piece of paper.

"WWHHHHAAA- No I want to go hang out with Naruto!" Iruka silenced her with a look. "Yes Iruka-sensei…"

By then the room had started to clear out, and Rovi trudged to the teachers desk.

"So Rovi, you just got here. So far the village knows very little about you, and the Hokage is very concerned about it. He thinks you need separate training. Are you training on your own, or do you need Kakashi to continue to help you?"

Rovi raised an eyebrow at Iruka. "Seriously? This is why I'm missing everything? You think I can't fight? You really don't know much about me. Don't worry Iruka-sensei, I'm training pretty well on my own."

Rovi ran out of the room without waiting for his response. She needed to see Naruto's prank on Sasuke. Hell, Rovi was thinking of detaining the raven haired boy himself.

Rovi found Naruto sitting glumly on a park bench, staring at Sakura.

Rovi grinned. You can bet she was getting in on this. "Hey Naruto! Do you want to kiss Sakura?"

Naruto perked up in seconds and looked at Rovi expectantly. Wait, do you have a plan? If you did I am so in!"

Rovi quickly whispered in Naruto's ears, and before he knew it he was grinning. "I'm in!"

Naruto had just knocked out Sasuke, and was climbing out of the window as Sasuke. This is where Rovi came in.

'**Be careful. Make sure he doesn't hurt you, or interrogate you.'**

'I'll be fine Hakai. You underestimate me. Why've you been so quiet today?'

'**I've been thinking. We have training to do tonight, so don't make plans.'**

'Okay, wish me luck!'

Rovi jumped in the window Naruto just left. Laying on the floor, was an extremely pissed off Sasuke. He grunted and glared at Rovi.

Rovi bent down and ripped the duct tape off his mouth.

"Figured you were behind this. Naruto isn't this smart. You'll regret this Rovi."

Rovi started clapping. "Good job Sasuke! You talked a full sentence for once! Now I need to keep you from interrupting Naruto. Hmm… How about we play a game?"

Sasuke glared at Rovi. This glare, unlike Sakura's, was scary. "Leave me alone. I don't want to play a game."

Rovi laughed. "Too bad. I have a question for you." Rovi had just remembered something fuzzy from her dream the night before. Red and black. "What does the Sharingan look like?"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. "How do you know about the Sharingan? Are you a spy? Did my brother send you?"

Rovi stared Sasuke down. "Oh, I remember now. Its like commas on a red background around a period. So then…. Did you kill my clan? I mean, I remember red and black…. With commas and periods. But not much else. Do you know anything about it?"

Sasuke didn't reply, but he suddenly broke out into a _smile._ Sasuke never smiles!

Rovi jumped back as fast as she could, but he suddenly had her pinned to the wall with both arms above her head.

Rovi could feel her face become tomato red, and Sasuke continued to smile even wider. "Ah so this is how you get to the infamous Rovi. Not good to let your weakness known to your enemy. They can use it against you."

Rovi was about to open her mouth and let out a blood curdling scream when Sasuke covered her mouth. Rovi tried to lift her leg up to kick him where it hurt, but this time he pressed his whole body against Rovi.

Rovi's eyes turned to slits as she tried to burn him to hell.

'Hakai! I need your help!'

'**I can't help you. If he knows I'm here, can you imagine how annoying he would be? FIGHT ME FIGHT ME! Hell no. Just let it play out. This could help us.'**

Rovi jumped. Sasuke had his mouth right next to her ear, and he whispered, "You will regret teaming up with Naruto and trying to beat me. I bet you couldn't beat me on your own."

Sasuke's breath on Rovi's neck sent a chill down her spine, and he was suddenly gone, the flap of the window swinging on its hinges.

"Fuck my life…" Rovi muttered.

After Sasuke pulled his…. Would you call it an act? Yes you would. After he pulled his _act_, Rovi ran and got some sushi to go from some random sushi place, along with drawing supplies. Knowing her new sensei, he would be late, and she didn't want to be bored. That and she could draw what she wanted to do to Sasuke.

She would also get hungry, hence why she bought not just lunch sushi, but snack and after snack sushi. Hey Rovi couldn't help it, she ate her feelings and she loved sushi.

Rovi ran to the Academy and stole Naruto's seat. No way was she sitting next to Sasuke.

Naruto ran in and spotted her. He didn't seem mad, so she was guessing the plan worked in some way.

"Ohmygod Rovi! The plan worked! Kind of. I ended up needing to take a crap, so I ran and did that, then when I got back Sakura was waiting, and right when I kissed her Sasuke appeared, and my disguise failed. I managed not to get killed. Not sure how but hey! It worked!"

Naruto seemed ecstatic. "It's good it worked. I'm sorry he broke your disguise, Sasuke decided to pin me to a wall and then disappear. So I'm eating and drawing my feelings. See look! In this one tigers are eating him, and in this one he's getting crucified on a cross because everyone thought he was the duck god. You know his hair? Yeah. And I have sushi. I like sushi." Naruto stared at Rovi.

'This girl is so weird. And people call me weird. She draws- Holy crap! That's too realistic….'

"Hey Rovi! Draw me older! I want to know what I'll look like."

'**OH! Rovi let me do this I know what he looks like!'**

"Okay Naruto, but I need to use my Kekki Genkai to see the future."

Naruto nodded.

Rovi's eyes shifted, and it was no longer Rovi. Hakai was in the house!

"Okay so Rovi where do I need to stand? Do you need to look at me?" Naruto seemed even more excited to see what he would look like when he got older.

"**I'm good Naruto. Just sit still and be quiet okay?" **Rovi- er Hakai ordered.

Naruto didn't notice a difference in how she was acting, so he just sat down and stared at the paper.

Hakai proceeded to draw the same thing she had learned to draw, and master. Iruka came in and made an announcement, proceeded by a few other Senseis. Hakai was in a completely different world, and Naruto just stared. Sasuke did his best to ignore her, she was merely a distraction. He had a goal.

After half an hour Hakai receded, and left Rovi in her place. Rovi took a huge breath and stared at what she had drawn. It was actually pretty good. It showed Kage Naruto, with his long headband, scroll on his back and a toad next to him. Not only that but it was shaded perfectly.

Naruto was well, shocked. His eyes were too wide to be normal, and his mouth was almost on the floor.

Sakura had also been watching, and was also rather impressed. Ino thought she could draw, but it was nothing compared to this. This was the work of someone who spent too much time on drawing.

Sasuke ignored everyone. He didn't care about them. He did his best to cinvince himself of this _everyday._ It seemed as if sometimes he felt like he needed to care about them. He couldn't. He needed to focus on getting stronger, and for that he needed to know just how strong Rovi was.

After Naruto was done praising Rovi, Sakura walked over to her with her eyes on the ground.

"I-I'm sorry for how I acted when I met you Rovi. Can we be friends?" Towards the end Sakura raised her eyes to look Rovi in the eyes.

"How about this Sakura. I won't make you feel like you have to be with me all the time. We can have a mutual relationship, where we don't hurt or insult each other. We help each other when we need to, and don't let Sasuke get in the way of us being friends. I have no intention of liking him, but if it turns out that way so be it." Rovi said all of this while staring straight in to Sakura's eyes. Into her soul.

Sakura gulped, and then nodded. She proceeded to sit next to Rovi, and talk animatedly about hair products.

Rovi just let her and pretty much zoned out until Sakura yelled at Naruto for being stupid. Rovi suddenly jumped up.

"Oh I know what we can add!" Out of no where Rovi took out blue chalk, and put it on the eraser Naruto wanted to put above the door. When she was done, the whole thing was covered in blue dust. As well as her hands.

Rovi tried to pull the moisture out of the air, and put it on her hands to make her hands clean. Then she held the water in a sphere, and chucked it at Sasuke, who was then soaked.

"HAHAHA! Fire for the hot head!" Rovi yelled, with a laughing Naruto.

They were all then distracted by a hand appearing and opening the door. With a _poohf_ sound the eraser landed on his head, and he had silver hair with blue streaks.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! I MISSED YOU WHY DID YOU DITCH MY TRAINING THE OTHER NIGHT?"

Kakashi sweat dropped. "So far- I hate 75% of the pupils in the room.

"AHAH! Kakashi-sensei likes me and not you Sauce-gay!" Rovi yelled triumphantly.

A Naruto who had already been laughing too hard, burst out into even harder laughter.

- Roof -

"So you should introduce yourselves." Kakashi started.

"Wait, how Sensei? What do you mean?" Sakura said, with a notebook in front of her.

Notes? Seriously? Wow. Respect level down to the negatives now….

"I mean your likes, dislikes, hobbies goals for the future. Things like that."

"How about you tell us first Sensei!" Naruto piped in.

Rovi sat there bored, while Sasuke glared at the floor.

"Well my name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes and few dislikes… I also have many hobbies… As for my goals, I don't plan on telling you guys."

"So all we learned was your name?" Naruto stated the obvious.

Rovi sighed. "Guys just get it over with already…"

THESE ARE WHAT THEY SAY ACCORDING TO ROVI NOT THE MANGA!-

"So my name is Saukura and I obsess over Sasuke even though he always gives me the null signal- and I hate HATE Naruto! I plan on one day being a whore and marrying Sasuke! 3"

"I'm Naruto. I'm awesome. That's all there is too it."

"Sasuke. Anger. Douche. Jerk. Don't get close to me I'll rip you to pieces and you'll regret being my friend. I plan on raping a whole village and making them restore my clan. I'm also bent on killing my brother."

END OF THE TERRIBLE SUMMARIES!-

Rovi was rolling around on the floor because of what Sasuke had said, or well, implied.

"Laughing one. Go."

Rovi got up and glared at Kakashi-sensei. "Fine. My name is Rovi Tatakai. I really like sushi, and drawing, and oh I also like cookies. I love cookies. I don't like people who are mean for no reason. So if I'm mean to someone, its because of things I know are going to happen. Uhhh hobbies? Drawing and training I guess. Not much else I've done so far. My goals? I plan on changing things to be how they were supposed to turn out. I will save people lives one day."

Kakashi started to talk about the mission the next day, but since Rovi knew about it already she stared at something that was sparkling in the ceiling. There was a poof, and Kakashi-sensei was gone. Before Rovi got the chance to leave however, she was interrupted by Sasuke.

"I demand a fight. RIGHT NOW!"

A/N: So yeah….. longer than I expected. One more day of school, then I can type all the time. Finals lately. Sucks. Hope you liked it! And thanks to those who've been reading it and letting me know what they think! Please review! Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay guys! I'm thrilled that you guys liked the last chapter! And about the drawing, its just something that I remember seeing online a long time ago. I really am thankful for all the reviews this story is getting, and if there is EVER anything you're confused about, please tell me. I can try to fix it, or clarify. And good news guys! It's summer! Unbelievably happy! Of course my mom said Heroes was anime, yet its not, but hey. This chapter is going to be intense okay? Enjoy!

Sasuke stared at Rovi. She seemed like she was paying to attention to what Kakashi-sensei. Does she know something? It did seem like she already knew Kakashi-sensei. Something's up.

When Kakashi-sensei poofed away, Sasuke made his move.

"I demand a fight. Right now!" Sasuke drew out a kunai and charged at Rovi.

Rovi seemed surprised, but she was able to easily step out of the way. Sasuke's anger welled.

'How dare she refuse my challenge. Wimp.' Sasuke growled and ran after Rovi faster.

Rovi was surprised Sasuke wanted to fight her, but she should have seen it coming.

"Sasuke-kun no! You don't know what Rovi's capable of!" Sakura yelled.

"Kick is ass Rovi-chan!" Naruto cheered.

When Sasuke charged the second time, Rovi saw his eyes change. 'They are black and red….. I doubt it was Sasuke, He's not strong enough to kill a whole clan.' Rovi sidestepped and put a foot out.

Sasuke wasn't expecting it, and he fell face first into the floor, with his but up in the air. Rovi grinned and kicked it, causing Sasuke's face to slide on the floor.

Naruto started laughing uncontrollably, while Sakura ran towards Sasuke to see if he was ok. Rovi took this chance to make a bolt for it, and hopefully get away from Sasuke.

Rovi ran straight to the training grounds, relieved to find she wasn't being followed. 'Sasuke's going to kill me tomorrow isn't he Hakai?'

'**You were the one that pushed him into the floor. Although it was hilarious, it could have terrible implications later. Release me.'**

Rovi formed the shadow clone seal with her hands, and felt for Hakai's chakra, and she was out.

Hakai stretched and looked around. **"There's no one here. Let's train. Draw your swords."**

Rovi nodded and drew both of them, but she held the awkwardly, both pointed different directions.

"**Are you sure you want to fight like that?" **Hakai almost laughed.

Rovi gulped but nodded.

Hakai shook her head, but drew her swords anyways. The one that was on her right shoulder was help flat with the ground in her left hand, and the one on her left hip in her right hand, also flat with the ground.

The two ensued in practicing with the swords, and over time Rovi got the hang of them.

"So it's not two separate swords, but it's like one in both hands? That's comfusing…."

Hakai sighed. She was proud Rovi was finally holding them right, and that's what counted. **"You'll get used to it in battle." **Hakai suddenly froze. Someone was watching them.

Sasuke was beyond pissed. Rovi ran off before he could face her again, but hen again it was beyond embarrassing. She had shoved his face into _the dirt._ No one can get away with that. Sasuke was easily able to trail Rovi's chakra trail, and was surprised when it led him to the training grounds.

When he saw what was going on, he guessed she was just fighting a clone. Then he saw the eyes of one of them. Black and red ying yang. His eyes widened and he activated his sharingan immediately.

That's when he was noticed. The one with black and red eyes met Sasuke's eyes in a matter of seconds and she muttered something, then she was gone. That was more than enough time for Sasuke.

He was able to tell that the girl with black and red eyes had a darker chakra that Rovi, yet when she disappeared, the chakra was suddenly all in Rovi. Dark and light. Again, ying yang.

Rovi quickly spotted Sasuke, and glared at him. "Since you so rudely interrupted my training session, can I ask why you're here? Oh wait let me guess, you're pissed I beat you up. Leave me alone. I don't let people play games with me."

Sasuke walked out and faced Rovi. "Who was she? The other girl I mean. With black and red eyes."

Rovi almost laughed. He wanted to know about Hakai?

'Hakai do you want to talk to him?'

'**Hmm it does sound fun. I'll take over.'**

Rovi's eyes quickly changed to red and black and Sasuke stepped back.

'She didn't say a word or form a hand seal. What is this?' He opened his mouth to speak but closed is dumbly.

"**You mean me? My name is Hakai. Rovi and I share a body. So far you are one out of two people who know about me. Feel special. Listen to me. You don't want to fight me. I'm too strong for you. I don't think I'm strong enough to kill your brother though. We need to team up."**

Sasuke suddenly looked _really _pissed. Must have been the mention of his brother.

"What do you know about Itachi! Tell me now!" He ran forward to attack Hakai, but she simply brought up her hand, and there was a wall of rock in his face.

"Dammit, tell me! He killed my clan and if you know where he is-"

"**Jeez will you shut up? If I knew where he was**_** I **_**would go kill him. Or at least die trying. He killed my clan as well. I'm guessing he used a gen-justu to make the whole village kill itself. Rovi saw through it and managed to escape. I don't need to tell you anything else." **Hakai made the wall disappear.

Sasuke stared at Hakai. She smirked. **"Seeya later loser!"**

The black and red eyes switched to hazel, and Rovi was suddenly standing there.

Sasuke grunted, as if he was disgusted.

"HAHAHA you just got told!" Rovi was grinning. Sasuke took a step towards her, but she put a hand out.

"Don't come any closer, or you'll get burned. Literally." Rovi gave Sasuke a sweet smile, as if she was asking a little boy for some candy.

"As if." Sasuke took a step forward, but suddenly had a wall a flames coming at him from Rovi's mouth.

He jumped back in surprise as Rovi said, "See you should have listened to me." With that Rovi ran off into the trees, and Sasuke stood there, once again humiliated.

'Why do I put myself around that girl? All she does is make fun of me and- And not like me like everyone else. No I can't fall for her. I need to kill Itachi- but she said-'

"Snap out of it." He told himself. "You can't fall in love. Ever. Not until Itachi is six feet under."

Before Rovi mad it all the way home, she stopped at a store to grab a few tanktops. Turtlenecks were getting too hot for this weather. Was it like, summer? No clue.

When Rovi entered to store, she was surprised to see Kakshi-sensei standing infront of an empty shelf. Rovi ran up behind him as quietly as she could, but Kakashi stepped to the side before she could jump on his back.

"No fair! And what are you looking for? That's and empty shelf…" Rovi was seriously considering his sanity.

"This store just got the next book of my favorite series. They're already out, and I didn't get to buy one!" Kakashi-sensei looked like he was crying.

"I can't deal with this. Good bye sensei, good luck beating some sense into Sasuke tomorrow. He needs it." Rovi sighed. 'Stupid duckbutt. Why does he have to be so annoying? Its like he- No way! He can't like me. I've known him for like two days- but I have been trying to stay away- God why me?'

Rovi grabbed several black tank tops, paid for them and left.

The next day Rovi woke early, and despite what she knew Kakashi-sensei said, she ate some ramen. She got dressed in a tank top, vest and ninja pants. That's right. Ninja!

After equipping her swords, she was ready to go. The sun wasn't even up yet… Oh well, maybe she could terrorize the Uchiha- Bad idea.

Rovi walked to the training grounds, uncaring if she got there 'late'. When she got there, Sasuke and Sakura were already there. Naruto was just walking up when she made it to them.

Sakura glared at Rovi, who rolled her eyes. "Oh so we're back to hating each other? Did I hurt your poor Uchiha? I'm not sorry. He deserved it."

At her last comment, said Uchiha looked at Rovi with a raised eyebrow, but he said nothing.

'What did I do this time? Is she mad that I won't leave her alone? If that's what makes her mad then…' Sasuke was then lost in his thoughts.

Slowly the sun rose as Naruto fell asleep, and Sakura tried to talk to Sasuke, who was still lost in his thoughts.

Finally Kakashi-sensei poofed in. "Sorry got lost on the path of life." Sounded bored. Very bored. After the others declared him a liar, Rovi made the comment she thought was suitable.

"How the hell did you get lost? You teleported here. Did you get spliced at lose your arm? Wait this isn't Harry Potter… Either way, that excuse has far too many flaws…"

Kakashi-sensei raised an eyebrow, but proceeded to explain the objective of the game.

"I have three bells, there are four of you. You need to get the bells in order to pass. If you don't pass, you go back to the academy. Got it? Okay good. Start when I say go."

Naruto charged at Kakashi-sensei the second the word came from his lips. Er- Invisible lips. Under a mask. You know what I mean!

Naruto suddenly was on the ground.

"Not yet you idiot. Now, GO!"

Rovi jumped into a tree. Sasuke and Sakura went their ways. Rovi watched as Naruto charged Kakashi-sensei, who then made the tiger seal behind his butt. Before Kakashi-sensei had a chance to mess with Naruto though, Rovi charged out, after performing the shadow clone, and Hakai was left in her place.

Rovi then made several other clones, and stopped her sensei from molesting Naruto.

"Kakshi-sensei, molesting your pupil is a _terrible _idea!" All of her clones, including her, said it all at once so it sounded like surround sound.

His visible eye widened slightly, and the real Rovi managed to slink out unnoticed. Her clones could handle themselves.

Rovi was careful as she made her way back to the tree she left Hakai at.

'**Good job. That should keep him distracted for a while. You go after Sakura, I'll find Sasuke. Try to get them to team up.'**

Rovi nodded and ran off. Before Hakai even had a chance to move, she could sense the raven haired boy behind her. She quickly turned, only for him to shove Hakai against the tree she was on.

"**What the hell Sasuke? We need to team up not-"**

"No you be quiet. You will tell me everything you know about my brother. This instant."

Hakai growled and closed her eyes to block him out and think. Hakai tried to throw him off her with a gust of wind and he went flying.

"**I can see you won't be any help teaming up. Always thinking about the past. How about this, leave me alone, I'll help you train. Just stop trying to kill me." **Hakai sent Sasuke a withering look, and ran off to find Rovi.

Hakai quickly found Rovi staring at a passed out Sakura.

They looked at each other, both smirking. They ran back to the main clearing, where they saw Naruto tied up against a tree. That means by now Kakashi-sensei knows-

"Looking for me?" Kakashi-sensei suddenly appeared between both girls, who both jumped in fear.

"**Holy crap! Give warning before you do that!"**

"Agreed."

Kakashi smiled at them under his mask.

"If I did that, I wouldn't be a ninja would I?"

Rovi and Hakai charged at Kakashi. He managed to sidestep Rovi, and send Hakai flying into a tree.

"**Lets se what this kekki genkai can do shall we?"** Hakai said, extremely pissed.

She sent chakra up to her eyes, and they quickly took in everything around her. Before she knew it she was doing flips and jumps and narrowly missing Kakashi-sensei. Suddenly the bell rang and she fell to the ground gracefully, with all three bells in her hand.

Needless to say, Kakashi was beyond surprised. "Wha- how- I don't want to know do I?"

"**Not really."** Hakai walked over to Rovi, handed her the bells and poofed back to Rovi's body.

After a few minutes, they were all by the tree stumps, Naruto tied up.

"Rovi was the only one who was able to get a bell. That and she asked you all for help. Well, except Sakura, she was already passed out. Sasuke you were too bent up in revenge, and doing everything on your own. Sakura, there are other people on your team besides Sasuke. And Naruto, you're too headstrong and you don't think things through. Rovi gave you clones to work with, but you were still unable to even touch me."

At this point Rovi zoned out, and waited to Kakashi-sensei to leave. She sat up and shoved food into Naruto's mouth like the world was almost over.

When Kakashi appeared again, she laughed at how everyone else nearly died from shock.

"WONT WORK TWICE KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

After his whole long speech, and everyone saying what they needed to, they were informed they would all become ninjas.

Rovi cut Naruto's ropes and turned to find Sasuke standing nearby. He walked over to her.

"I'm sorry I've tried to kill you every time I've seen you. I would like to train with you."

'Is that a hint of a blush?'

A/N: Okay guys! That's the chapter! Hope you liked it, and please please review! Reviews remind me this story is here, and if there is anything you are concerned about, or want to know more about, go ahead and tell me. I want to know what you guys think still!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: SORRY ITS BEEN AGES! I've had serious writers block, and only today did I suddenly know what to do. Needless to say the beginning of this chapter is hard for me to type. I'm not very good at the boring filler, which is why its only part of a chapter. Then it gets intense. And just to let people know, I sent a message out to a dedicated reader, and you will know who you are. I seriously do appreciate reviews, it lets me know that people like it, and the chapters normally come faster if I do say so myself. Now, Enjoy!

/

Before Rovi could reply to Sasuke's sudden, _niceness,_ which was very out of character for him, an Anbu appreared.

"Hokage-sama needs to speak to you. It's urgent." Without waiting for Rovi to reply the Anbu grabbed her arm and teleported away.

They appeared in front of the Hokage's desk. Rovi was well, terrified.

'**For some reason I'm reminded of how in Harry Potter they can get spliced and lose limbs….'**

'Shut- shut up. That's not helping.'

Rovi's face was slowly turning green.

"There is someone masquerading as a Tatakai. I just received news from a town a few days away." The Hokage began without waiting for Rovi. He took out a hand drawn picture. The boy had dark blue hair, and hazel eyes. He wasn't smiling, and the eyes in the picture seemed to stare out of the paper.

"Our sources tell us that his eyes changed to ying yangs. Similar to that of the Tatakai clan. We don't know if he can use the four elements, but I doubt anyone would want to check."

Rovi stood there speechless. 'I might have a living relative? What-'

"I need to meet him. If he is my relative then he can tell me what happened to my clan." Rovi burst out before the Hokage could keep talking.

This caused the Hokage to hesitate. "Our sources also tell us that he is very hostile. They tried to confront them and he did a series of wind jutsus, nearly killed them."

Rovi stood there, head bowed looking at the floor. "I don't care. I need to find him. I need to talk to him.

The Hokage heaved a heavy sigh. "Kakashi, you were right. She's being difficult."

Instantly the silver haired man walked through the doors of the office.

"Rovi, you can't go find him. We have missions here to do, and if I remember correctly you need to train with Sasuke. That's what you need to do. Train. We have reason to believe he may come here to find you, and you need to be able to defend yourself _without _Hakai."

The Hokage seeded confused, but let it go. He would ask later.

"Fine." Rovi gave in. "I will stay here. But the second I see him, you can't keep me here. I will do the missions that take place in Konoha without Hakai. I'm sure she can go train on her own, or do research."

'**About that Rovi-'**

'I'm busy wait till later Hakai.'

"Glad we could agree on something. Kakashi, do you mind teleporting Rovi home?" The Hokage said with his head between his hands.

Before Kakashi could grab her, Rovi jumped away. "I-I'm fine thank you. I can walk." Rovi abruptly left the room, slamming the door behind her.

"She's going to be trouble tomorrow…" Kakashi muttered to himself before leaving as well.

/

When Rovi got home, all the rage that was inside her was gone. That is until she saw her door. Sasuke stood there staring at her, a slight smirk on his face.

"How the hell did you find my apartment Sasuke-baka?" Rovi said trying not to take out all her anger on him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I was wondering about training." By now the smirk was completely forgotten.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. How about we meet at the normal training grounds after missions and such, if we haven't already trained, unless its getting too close to dark?" Rovi had other things she needed to think about. She needed to get rid of him. "Wait, how did you find my apartment?"

"Hn. You have a very strong chakra signature. I would learn to block it if I were you." After that he walked off.

/

Hakai sat on a chair in their bedroom, and Rovi laid on the bed.

"Explain."

Hakai sighed. **"About earlier. You were wondering who killed our clan. It was Uchiha Itachi. He used a gen-jutsu and made the whole village kill themselves, thinking they were fighting the enemy."**

Rovi didn't know how to respond. So she didn't. "I'm going to sleep. Don't bother me again. Go find something to do tomorrow."

/

Over the next couple of weeks, Rovi completed missions with Team 7 inside the village, while training with Sasuke afterwards a couple times a week. Hakai stayed at their apartment, and studied to books they had bought already.

After the dog walking mission, Hakai declared her work done and returned to reside in Rovi's body. By then the two were no longer mad at each other, and acted like nothing happened.

/

"So I was thinking of having some Miso ramen for lunch, or maybe-"

"Naruto! Are you even listening to me? This stuff is important!"

"But old man! I know all this stuff already! I just want to do a cool mission already!"

Rovi groaned. The Hokage seemed to give in. "Fine. I'll give you guys a c-rand mission." With Iruka spluttering his protests, Hokage called someone in.

It was a crotchedy old man, with a sake bottle in his hand.

"These are the brats who're going to protect me? The second to shortest has a stupid grin on his face. How the hell is that punk a ninja?"

(A/N: Okay I don't remember what he said exactly, or what happened next exactly, but I'm too lazy to go check! So kill me!)

Naruto was suddenly laughing, "So whos second to shortest?"

Rovi was by far the shortest, something Sasuke was sure to note, and when Naruto figured out he was the second to shortest, both Iruka and Kakashi-sensei had to hold him back.

"WHY YOU- ILL SHOW YOU TO UNDERESTIMATE A NINJA! LET ME AT HIM!"

Rovi started laughing, but stopped cold when Sasuke suddenly put his arm on her head like an armrest.

"What the hell Sasuke? I never said you could touch me!"

"I wouldn't order the tallest genin in the room around if I were you." Sasuke replied smirking.

"Oh shove it somewhere people will care." Rovi stepped out from underneath him, and he almost fell over.

Naruto was distracted by this, and started laughing again.

"We will meet by the gate in an hour." Kakashi-sensei drawled.

/

Rovi met with the rest of Team 7 and hour later. She had her double katanas, as well as shuirken and kunai. You could never be too safe outside Konoha's walls.

They had been walking for quite sometime, and Rovi paid little attention to what they were talking about. She was busy scanning the area around her with her feet.

Who would have known ninja shoes were perfect for feeling vibrations in t he ground?

Everything seemed okay until she spotted a puddle. For the past two weeks they had to do missions, _outside in the blistering sun with no rain._ She exchanged a look with Kakashi-sensei. A slight nod.

Suddenly there was pandemonium. Two ninjas appeared and cut Kakashi-sensei into little tiny pieces. Rovi was in action the second she spotted them. She didn't get there in time, but she had her swords out and was busy hacking away at one of them.

"Stupid girl, get out of the way or you die!" Rovi smirked. She quickly released Hakai, and they both went after the ninjas. Sasuke was trying to help, but he just kept getting in the way.

"Baka move! I'll end up slicing you to pieces!"

Naruto stood there scared out of his mind. Sakura was defending the drunk man, who I guess you could call Tazuna, but Rovi just called in drunk old man.

Suddenly Kakashi-sensei appeared again, and with the help of both Sasuke and Rovi AND Hakai, the two ninjas were quickly tied to a tree.

Naruto had gotten in the middle of one of the ninjas and Hakai, and had a nasty cut on his hand.

"Naruto we need to head back. There was poison in their weapons."

Naruto was stricken. No way were they going back because of him. Rovi and Hakai zoned out while he had his huge speech. Hakai then returned to Rovi's body.

After getting Naruto's hand patched up, Kakashi-sensei interrogated the enemy ninjas.

Afterwards Kakashi went to talk to Tazuna privately.

"Sasuke-baka, you kept getting in my way!" Rovi yelled at him.

"Oh shut up, you're not the only ninja here from Konoha! Why couldn't you let me help you?"

Rovi glared at the forest floor.

"Because you're brother killed my clan."

/

A/N: TADA! PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! THERE IS A VIRTUAL COOKIE FOR THE PERSON WITH THE BEST REVIEW! ILL POST THE WINNER NEXT CHAPTER!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I would try to explain, but I doubt any of you care about why I haven't posted yet, and just want to read the chapter. I do have some news that you can likely use to your benefit. I made a twitter account, personal but with Hakai's name because I don't want people i really know to follow me- certain people that it. So yeah, Hakai Tatakai. Pic of a girl saying, "U mad?" and feel free to bother me about the next chapter on there. Its connected to my iPad so I get it if I'm near internet. I'm also rewatching ALL the Naruto episodes. So yeah. Enjoy! Oh and about the cookie... Well its way more than a cookie, and I think you'll be happy. ;)

/

Joy walked the street. Ever since Rovi went missing, school had been beyond boring, and she had resorted to actually sleeping in class. It was _that _bad. Joy had a last name, but it wasn't on the records. As far as she knew she was an orphan, but she had a pretty awesome family that loved her.

She was on her way to Rovi's house, to see if they went of vacation, or what. Normally Rovi replies to pretty much every message sent to her on any website she signs up for within a day. Something was _very very _wrong. Finally Joy made it to the house. It was a decent size, with a green lawn and huge windows well, everywhere.

Rovi's parent, foster, adopted, guardians, whatever you want to call them, were usually pretty chill. During the summer they could stay at each others houses for weeks and they wouldn't mind too much.

Since Joy was so at home, she simply opened the door and walking in.

"Hey, Rovi's mom! Where are you? Are you home or not?" Lets just say, Joy has a very abrupt personality. She's about average build for a 16 year old, and has curly brown hair and light brown eyes. Pretty normal _looking,_ but in no way is she actually normal.

Joy walked into the kitchen, which was on the first floor of the house, to find a note on the fridge addressed to Rovi from her parents.

"Hey sweetpea, we had to go on a business trip, you know the card pin and every thing, so you should be okay, be sure to call us if you need anything! We'll be home in a few weeks!"

If Joy could have, she would have sweat dropped. But she couldn't. Becuase she wasn't an anime character.

"ROOOVVIIII! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU'RE IN THIS HOUSE AND YOU SIMPLY DECIDED NOT TO GO TO SCHOOL YOU'LL PAY FOR NOT TELLING ME YOU HAD NO PARENTS!" Joy screamed this as loud as she could and went thundering up the stairs to Rovi's room. The door was closed, but unlocked.

Joy walked in an glared around the room. Her look turned to confusion when she realized Rovi wasn't there. She slowly walked over to the closet. Rovi was known for hiding in her closet just to see how long it took for people to notice her not being there.

Joy poked her head in, and he vision turned to black.

/

Naruto was busy freaking out over him possibly dying of blood loss. Rovi and Sasuke were busy having one of the _most_ epic staredowns of all time. After several minutes he walked away to see how bad Naruto's hand was. By then it was all bandaged up and they were staring at him.

'I hate this place. I find a place to call home, and it turns out one of my friends brothers killed my clan...' Rovi was busy trying not to tear everything around her to pieces. They left the captured ninjas tied to the tree and continued to walk toward the bridge makers home.

"Uh- Rovi-san?" Sakura seemed hesitant.

Rovi looked up and met Sakura's eyes. She did her best to smile. "Yeah Sakura-chan?"

"Who- who was that girl that appeared and fought with you?"

At this Naruto perked up, "Yeah I was wondering that too! The two of you were great, it was like you were one mind, you would go to attack and she would back you up as if you had mental radios! It was awesome!"

Sasuke scoffed. "She's mental. She has a split personality disorder, and that was the other person." Rovi glared at him.

"That's not true Sasuke-baka! We just share a body. It's a really long story..." Rovi mumbled off at the end. Sakura and Naruto continued to stare at her with large eyes.

Rovi rolled her eyes and released Hakai.

"Hey peeps! My names Hakai, I wouldn't piss me off if I were you!" Hakai had a smirk that said, 'I dare you to piss me off, please, make my day.'

This was the first time Kakashi was able to get a good look at Hakai. She was much taller than Rovi, with a slightly larger bust, with red streaks in her hair. The main draw to the eyes, however, was her eyes. They were the famous ying yang of the Tatakai clan. Kakashi was suddenly reminded of their supposed brother.

'This would be a terrible time for him to appear. Hopefully we can get through this confusing mission without him making it worse.' Kakashi thought.

He was so lost in thought, that suddenly there was a barrage of small ice pellets attacking him.

Hakai started to laugh her head off, but was promptly stopped by Kakashi throwing random paper bombs at her head. "Hey Kakashi-sensei! That's not fair! I was just kidding! You know that! Now if you don't mind I'm leav-"

Suddenly a girl ran out of the forest next to their path. She looked around for a few seconds, and then noticed Hakai and everyone else.

She had brown hair hanging loose, but it looked like she had leaves and twigs in it from running through the forest...

Hakai's eyes widened, "JOOOOOY!"

{A/N: Okay I need to put this in here so you can make sense of it. Hakai is the old earth Rovi, and she was pushed back by the new personality of the _new _Rovi. Does that make sense? Well basically Hakai is Rovi from earth, but in the Narutoverse, she is Hakai becuase Orochimaru did stuff to her. You all remember that? Good. Continue!}

Joy seemed leery of the girl standing in front of her. Sure she looked like her, but her hair had red streaks and her eyes... _What was with her eyes?_

Before Joy had a chance to think or react to where she was, she was getting glomped by Hakai.

"OH MY GOD I'M SO HAPPY I'M NOT ALONE ANYMORE!" Hakai had started to jump with Joy and she was making both of them jump.

"Hakai-baka I don't think she can breathe." Sasuke said loudly.

"SHUTTUP SASUKE-BAKA!" Hakai did release her however.

Joy was beyond confused. "Wait, you're not Rovi- Who are you? Where the hell am I? Is this some sort of awesome Narutocon with people dressed up like the Aka-"

Hakai covered her mouth with her hand. She was suddenly serious. "No more of them. I'll explain it to you on the way- wait why do you have a sand ninja headband?"

/

After formal introductions were made, Hakai explained to Kakashi and Joy best she could what was happening.

"Okay so I'm really from a place called America, as well as Joy. I'm not sure how _she _got here, but it was accident. She is a friend to Kakashi-sensei. Can she come along with us? Please? She'll help with the mission even if shes from a different village." Hakai looked at Kakashi with pleading eyes, about as cute as they can get with the ying yang.

Kakashi sighed. "Fine she can come with us. You better explain everything to her on the way though. I don't want her to be misinformed and cost us the mission."

'This is troublesome... Lets hope Joy is more humane than Hakai...' Kakashi thought.

Suddenly there was a _very _high pitched squeal as Naruto was being hugged to death. His face was slowly turning pink.

"NARUTO-KUUUN! ! Urrggg I'm hungry..." With that Joy plopped on the ground.

Hakai was suddenly freaking out.

"Crap! We need some ramen stat! Hurry up Naruto!"

With that everyone decided to take a break and let Joy eat some food before moving on.

While they sat there, Joy was attacked with waaay too many questions about herself.

"I uh- I actually can't remember much right now... Hopefully it'll come to me soon though..."

With that Hakai grabbed a water bottle out of her bag and walked over to Joy.

"Lets see if this works, neh?" Hakai said grinning. She emptied the water bottle and held the water in the air with her power. She put the water around the top and back of her head, but let the Joy's face still be in the open.

The water started to glow, and Joy felt a soothing release go through her body.

"Hey! I remember now!" Joy eyed Hakai as she withdrew the water and put it in the water bottle again. "Did you know you could do that?"

Hakai laughed and replied, "Nope! I had no clue... I was just guessing." Hakai had a close eyed smile.

Everyone packed up and continued towards the place they would need to get on a boat to the country of waves. As they walked Joy was able to tell everyone what she now knew about herself.

"So I'm a ninja from the sand village, and I was heading towards Konoha to take part in the Chunnin Exams which are soon. I have an ability similar to Hakai's. I can control water and use it like she can the other elements. Kind of weird for me to be a sand ninja with that ability... I lost my team on the way to Konoha, and you guys were the first people I've seen in days."

Kakashi thought about everything for a few minutes. "I think it would be okay for you to join us on this mission. Just try not to get hurt okay? You can train with Hakai since you two know each other already."

Joy was jumping with excitement, her hair bouncing off her shoulders like springs.

Hakai was suddenly looking out towards the forest, as if she sensed something there. She couldn't feel their chakra, but she could feel vibrations through the ground, they were heading away from them at the moment.

Hakai did her best to conceal her surprise, she didn't want to alarm anyone when nothing bad was going to happen.

After everyone was distracted, Hakai started to question Joy on how she got there.

"What exactly happened on Earth? How did you get here?"

Joy thought for a moment before replying. "I have no clue how I got here... I went to your house to find you, and when I looked in your closet, I passed out. When I woke up I was in the forest. There were people everywhere! And they had the cloaks. It was the Akatsuki... I didn't stay for that long though... I just ran when I woke up. I don't know if I was chased. I just ran." Now Joy looked uncertain whether or not she should be saying this. What if Kakashi-sensei heard?

Kakashi was indeed listening, but decided he would talk to them later about it. Right now they were having a reunion after weeks of not seeing each other, and they deserved it.

"Wait, how long has it been on Earth?" Hakai asked.

"Its only been a few days there. How long have you been here?" Joy replied.

"I've been here for about three weeks. Maybe theres a time difference... Either way, you know whats about to happen right?"

Joy nodded. "Of course I do! We both like the show, not just you baka!"

/

A/N: So I got interrupted while I was typing this, but somehow I woke up early, even though I'm sick and its summer, so I finished it. I also watched Naruto while I typed this up. So yeah, tell me what you think!


End file.
